team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blitz
Blitz was a young chao boy, who lived in seaside when Romero Clown attacked and tried to destroy the resort. Luckily, when the misfits came in and defeated him, Blitz was inspired to become strong and one day join them. Blitz only had little luck with that dream, he eventually joined a team of other chaos called the "Chaofits". They were somewhat of a novice bounty hunting/gang group. The leader of the group even made the team dress as the Misfits during their 5-year absences. While disguised, the leader used the misfits fame to strike fear into the hearts of people, to get what he wants, now under the guise of the misfits. Blitz was agitated by this act and left the group. Leaving the group actually turned out beneficial, as the 2nd Generation of Misfits actually came and defeat the Chaofits or "Fake Misfits" very quickly. Blitz assisted them in the task and explained himself to the team. He was eventually allowed to join after saving them from Spike ChaoFox. Personality Blitz is easily excited and in some ways isn't that different from a little kid getting excited. Blitz is immature for his age and tends to take things with a grain of salt and looks to the lighter side of things. He is an optimist and tries to see the good in everything. He is, however headstrong and will always charge into battle, despite the danger. But, when Blitz gets mad it's go time. Blitz is loyal to his friends and will do anything to protect them and gives his all in battle. Blitz gets shy and embarrassed around Ivy, who flirts with him and sexually teases him. He has a deep devotion towards her and would eventually date her. Strengths and Weaknesses Blitz is filled with chaos energy, a force that emits from multiple forces and life around the planet. Blitz can channel this energy and make it into a weapon, he can use chaos spears, which allow him to shoot arrows of energy. He can use chaos dash, which makes him charge straight as a beam of light and destroy the first thing he hits. He can use Chaos Ball, which mimics a spin dash. And he can use Chaos Blast, which emits a large explosion of chaos energy. When fully channeled, Blitz can enter into a dark chaos form, this form increases his strength, speed, and chaos energy. In this form only he can use his ultimate move, the chaos cannon, a large beam he shoots from his two hands combined, this move is capable of wiping an entire street of buildings. However, if used he immediately leaves dark form and must recharge his chaos energy. There is only so much chaos energy in an area, so Blitz must be resourceful, chaos energy is more present the more chaos energy users are in one area. Blitz carries two nullified inhibitor rings, this means they are already filled with chaos power; when Blitz activates these rings they give him as much chaos energy as they hold, giving him a mega boost. Category:Chao Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male Category:Chaos User Category:Misfits